Transporting snow skis, poles, helmet, and goggles from a ski bus, train, or automobile to a ski lodge can be awkward, cumbersome, and potentially hazardous to the skier and to others that may happen to come in close proximity to the skier. Attempts in the prior art to address the problem include: an elastic ski covering having removable fasteners, which fails to provide a convenient compartment for safe storage of ski poles during transport; ski and pole cases that are large, bulky, and difficult to control; and attachable wheels, that require alterations to the skis to become functional.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved devices and procedures for the transport of snow ski equipment.